


too professional for a broken heart

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Breakfast Incident, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, Multi, Still, he is like he guy from the old spice commercial, he realized that he felt something in the middle of the night said 'ah' and went back to sleep, relationship drama, the only sane one the saviour of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The first time, he is surprised to find Flick in their bed in the morning, even more so in the evening, when she slips into the room a few minutes after them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Balthuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/gifts).



The first time, he is surprised to find Flick in their bed in the morning, even more so in the evening, when she slips into the room a few minutes after them. They did not plan for that, but she is certainly welcome, and Albany catches himself on making space for her even when not asked. Finally realizing what is happening, in the middle of the night when such musings seem appropriate, he stops for a moment, mulls over the issue and nods. It is not a difficult question and he knows the answer he arrived at is not wrong. When presented with the same equation, Oswald, of course, falls off the horse.

 

The problem here is not a lack of communication, as much as he would like to insist it is, but rather their pasts, ones like the one in which Oswald was always told all the _do and don't_ s by others, and now his brain freezes at any given moment. Understandable, but annoying, and there is nothing they can do with that. It is far too early for them to talk about it, Albany knows as much, and he does not know for certain what makes Flick go white like a sheet when she is asked. So he lets them fumble and step around the issue as much as they want. Surprisingly, Oswald is getting better, slowly, and Flick seems to like things as they are, so they can leave this particular problem for later. They have time.

 

With Albany the choice is black and white, in and out. He loves them both, broken pieces and all, but love does not mean "capture and hold on a leash," nor "escape before they have a chance to hurt you." If they mess this up it will be them to miss out. He is a great catch after all.

  
(They both laugh in his face when he says that, and suddenly the tension is gone. When Oswald hoards all the covers again, and Flick curses before launching them into a battle, Albany goes along with what they want. Which, apparently means sex and madness, a sentiment he can get behind.)


End file.
